


Self-sex

by Dannnasparkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, i'm not sure how to tag this to be honest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Kōtarō no acostumbraba hacer eso, al menos no en soledad, prefería mil veces la compañía de su pareja. Pero a veces no le quedaba otra opción.
Kudos: 12





	Self-sex

Una queja placentera rebotó en las paredes, seguida de otra, y otra más fuerte, en la soledad de su habitación que aunque fuera compartida, él sabía no habría un alma más que la suya durante el tiempo suficiente, tiempo valioso que estaba invirtiendo desde rato antes en satisfacer sus necesidades, su frustración acumulada transformada en un nudo en el centro de su cuerpo que ansiaba deshacer, ayudado de sus manos y un juguete que vibraba y servía como reemplazo de _otra_ cosa en la que le gustaba encajarse, pero que no estaba disponible en ese momento.

_Que lástima._

Hablando con sinceridad, Kōtarō no acostumbraba hacer eso, al menos no en soledad, pues si había algo que amaba era tener la compañía de su pareja, compartir el calor con besos y toques descarados, recibir todos los mimos y completa atención, sumado a sentir una pequeña dominación sobre su persona en la intimidad le generaba un placer que, masturbarse solo, no le ofrecía.

Pero a veces no le quedaba de otra; anda, que a nadie le gusta quedarse con las ganas de coger. La paciencia que poseía tenía un límite.

Intentó detener un gemido mientras metía el vibrador en su entrada después de haber estado jugando con sus dedos un rato, pero era imposible, y no sabía si era la necesidad u otra cosa, pero ni siquiera sintió incomodidad al hacerlo. Suspiró, recostado en su cama con las piernas abiertas y sus manos entre ellas, una sosteniendo el vibrador y la otra paseando sus dedos por su piel, fingiendo que era alguien más quien lo hacía.

Tenía la cara roja y caliente, y estaba sudando un poco, pero no le interesaba, lo único que estaba pensando, deseando, era en reemplazar el juguete y las caricias que él mismo se daba con su novio, imaginar que estaba ahí con él y lo estaba llenando por completo con su miembro. Murmuró un maldición, tensando las piernas, y mordió su labio, metiendo y sacando un par de veces el juguete sin encender, simulando embestidas, se sentía bien, pero nunca podría ser la misma sensación que cuando su pareja se lo cogía en la realidad.

Ah, ojalá estuviera ahí para ser consentido hasta perder la voz.

Inhaló profundamente, tanto como la excitación se lo permitía, y encendió el vibrador, soltando un chillido en ese mismo momento; el aparato estaba en un nivel medio, pero una gran corriente de placer recorrió su espalda por completo y lo había hecho contraer hasta los dedos de sus pies, Bokuto estaba _demasiado_ sensible.

Gimió libremente y usó una mano para estimular perezosamente su olvidada erección, y la otra la llevó debajo de la ropa, en su pezón, jugando con el con torpeza. Sentía que la saliva se acumulaba en su boca y no podía quedarse quieto, temblando conforme aumentaba el ritmo en su mano y el vibrador seguía estimulándolo por dentro. Se le salió el nombre de su pareja involuntariamente una y otra vez, llamándolo. Si estuviera un poco más lúcido sería extremadamente vergonzoso que el chico entrara en ese momento y lo viera en esa situación, pero quería tanto tenerlo a su lado que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera y lo tomara hasta cansarse.

Bajó su mano de nuevo y subió el nivel del juguete al máximo, queriendo liberarse ya del nudo en su vientre. Cerró los ojos nublados y gimió más fuerte sin mucho control, dentro de si sentía vergüenza por ser tan ruidoso, pero nunca sabía bien cómo manejar el placer acumulado y esa era de las pocas maneras donde sentía que estaba expresando lo mucho que le encantaba sentirse así, o que lo hicieran sentirse así.

Arqueó un poco la espalda y masturbó su erección con un poco más de intensidad, imaginando como sería si tuviera al amor de su vida sobre él, sosteniendo sus piernas y embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras Kōtarō se derretía bajo él hasta correrse, esperando que después de venirse dentro suyo su novio lo llenara de besos y palabras cursis mientras él lo abrazaba, recuperando el aliento poco a poco hasta juntar las ganas suficientes para levantarse y asearse.

Imaginó aquel rostro tan sexy sobre él, imaginó que recibía besos que le quitaban el aire y mordidas donde quedaban marcados los colmillos ajenos—, ugh... —cuando se dio cuenta un par de lágrimas de placer estaban descendiendo desde sus lagrimales, y las corrientes en su espalda se hacían más largas y fuertes, y la garganta ardía levemente.

Llamó a su pareja un par de veces más con esfuerzo y un hilo de voz mientras llegaba al orgasmo, lloriqueando y cubriendo su rostro con los brazos luego de venirse, aún siendo estimulado por el vibrador dentro de él.

_Ugh._

Jadeó y tanteó torpe hasta que apagó el aparato y lo sacó su agujero, quejándose por sentirse vacío de repente. Cerró las piernas, que se sentían pesadas por haber estado tensas tanto tiempo, y se dedicó a recuperarse, con la cara escondida, sonrojada y su estómago manchado de su propio orgasmo.

Tenía que arreglar todo antes de que su compañero de habitación entrara y ahora sí lo hiciera morir de vergüenza.

Hizo una mueca.

Si, había calmado un poco su necesidad, pero definitivamente le gustaba más estar en compañía que masturbarse solo.

Pero que se le hacía, a veces no tenía de otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió un día que mi partner de rol me dejó plantado el sexrol por milésima vez y como yo ya me había inspirado para eso y no quise desperdiciar el chance, lo compensé escribiendo esto. Lo tuve guardado acumulando polvo y ahora decidí subirlo aquí.
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
